


Laundry Services

by Lizardbeth



Series: Nellis 'Verse [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Earth, F/M, Nellis-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now the clothes washer is broken, so the "repairman" comes back.</p><p>Second in the Nellis 'Verse Series. (EarthAU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Services

Kara opened the door for her repairman, unable to resist a grin. She did love the sight of Sam in those tight coveralls. They were so much like his flight-suit, except not nearly so well fitted, so they pulled across his shoulders and the short sleeves were tight on his biceps.

"Ms Thrace," he said, holding up an empty clipboard, "I'm here to fix your dryer."

"Washer," she corrected, just to see what he'd say.

He played along smoothly. "Oh, yes, washer. Sorry, different house. I've already been on two service calls this morning."

"Oh really?" she asked, thinking of this morning's late start to their day off. "Did they turn out well?"

He flashed a smile. "I'd say everyone got good service."

She felt a tingle between her thighs at the reminder. Oh yes, good service, indeed. She made herself smile at him blandly. "I certainly hope you'll do a good job here. Come in."

He followed her back toward the laundry room off the garage. "The washer, right? Let's see." He opened the lid and pushed the button to fill it, and the water started to rush into the empty hopper.

She caught the gleam in his eyes and knew he had a plan, so she decided to wait for it, instead of backing him against the washer and sucking him into next week. Though he might like that better than whatever he was going to do.

"Oh, there, I see the problem," he leaned forward, over the empty hopper, watching the water fill. He put a hand in, and she leaned forward with him, looking down curiously.

He dumped a handful of warm water down her cleavage. She jumped a little. "Sam!"

He smirked at her. "It appears there's a leak," he said, smugly. "It's spraying all over the place." And he scooped more water and threw it at her. She retaliated, shoving her way in next to him, both flinging water from the wash machine at each other until they were both drenched.

The water had plastered their clothes to both of them, and she saw how his eyes lingered on her chest - she was wearing only her tank-top and no bra, so her nipples had tightened very obviously. But since the coveralls were now clinging to his chest and hips, and outlined the bulge below very nicely, she couldn't complain.

She licked her lips very slowly, keeping her eyes down there. "Maybe I should find a towel..." she suggested but didn't move away. He took step toward her, close enough to put his hands on her bare shoulders and slide down her arms, and to lay lightly over her breasts. "You're very bold for a laundry repair guy," she managed to chide him, as he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs.

"I'm fond of my work," he answered drily, and kissed her mouth. She pushed her lips into his, tongue across his, hands on his arms until that was simply not enough skin. She yanked at the zipper, pulling it down all the way, but the wet cloth was stubbornly sticking to him. He took over for her, peeling it off his arms.

She watched the impromptu striptease, as he pulled the top of the coveralls down to hang down from his waist. "Oh, don't stop there," she urged. She moved back into him, hands on his cool, damp skin, caressing his chest and stomach. She pushed the coveralls off his hips and down his legs so he could step out.

Then, before he could react, she pushed him into the wash machine, one leg around his and pressing her breasts against his chest and the seam of her shorts against his thigh well aware how her movements were rousing him against her other leg.

He chuckled lowly and grabbed her hips to keep her still. "Baby, if you keep doing that, I'm going to be really disappointing."

She squirmed against him restlessly. "Then take off my clothes," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, and the jolt it sent between her legs was a bit shocking, considering how often people said that to her at work. He unfastened her shorts and pushed them and her thong panties down her legs, then big hands caressed the inside of her legs on the way up.

One finger reached between, and she parted for him, as that finger traced her vaginal lips, then slid between to open them and dip into her wetness. When his fingers were slick he brushed across her clit, rubbing at her with tiny motiions that knew exactly how to bring her off.

He lifted her up to the lid of the washer, seating her on the edge as the washer started to vibrate with the motion of the agitator. She opened her legs to him, and froze, trembling in her upper body, as his fingers worked her - brushing clit and dipping inside to briefly make her spasm on his fingers.

The vibration beneath her was constant, and just enough different that it pushed her over the edge early, and the shuddering took her. But coming without him inside her never felt complete.

The position was bad on top, so she jumped down, but with a mischievous grin he turned her around and bent her over the washer, so her breasts were touching the vibrating surface.

He had one hand between her legs, holding her open, and she couldn't help a undulation of her hips as she felt the blunt end of his cock tease at her slick lips. "C'mon, baby," she urged. "Come on, let me feel it."

His hand pulled out of the way, and he pushed into her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he stretched her. Gods, he always felt so big when he came in this way - sliding inside her deeper and deeper until it seemed like there couldn't possibly be room.

But there was, and she clenched on him, making his breath stutter. Then smiling, she pushed back on him, moving herself as hard and deep as she wanted. He held tight to the washer on either side of her, and in a moment, they had the rhythm going that rocked the machine even more than it was rocking itself.

And fuck, every time he was deep, he touched that spot, and her cervix was throbbing, and it was all so tight and hot. Her clit was aching. But she couldn't touch it, because she had to hold onto the washer, and so she heard the most embarrassing whine coming out of her mouth between her pants for breath.

Then without warning, she came again, hard, and she shook uncontrollably against the machine. Pleasure burst through her in a wave, and she could feel her vagina ripple on his cock. He groaned and tensed up, jerking into her with his own release.

He relaxed into her, and she liked the feel of him lingering in her, sending little aftershocks through her.

He kissed her shoulder and nape, all affectionate and lazy, as he always got after sex. "So what was your plan?" he asked.

"I was going to be a bored housewife with a penchant for orally doing her repairmen," she answered.

"Oh, I like that one," he said with enough enthusiasm she had to laugh at him.

She reached behind to pat his ass. "I know, babe. Next time."


End file.
